


A False God

by Amyschmamy



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyschmamy/pseuds/Amyschmamy
Summary: Daniel arrives to Antarctica to start anew.Everything goes great! Until he receives a mysterious phone call saying that he’s been lied to.
Kudos: 18





	A False God

He inhaled breathing in the cold winter air. The air was so cold it felt like every time he breathed the air was freezing his lungs. Daniel knew that wasn’t true, but he liked to believe it did. 

He was in Antarctica. Just like Xemüg said where he should go. He still couldn’t grasp the fact he met Xemüg. The real Xemüg! The one he worshipped for all those years. And now Xemüg told him, in person, to go to Antarctica. 

As he sat on that airplane, on its way to Antarctica. Something at the back mind told him that something wasn’t right. Why would Xemüg tell him to do that? To just leave and to not kill anyone. He shook his head. He couldn’t doubt him. After all he was his god, so to speak. He had to just trust him. He didn’t need any proof.

But as he set up his tent. He couldn’t help wonder... 

Why?

He looked at his book on Xemüg and flicked through it. He didn’t know why he was doubting him now. He never doubted him. Even back then, when he first heard about Xemüg and when he killed his...

He paused.

He heard a buzzing in his pockets. He held up his phone and looked at the screen. 

UNKNOWN NUMBER

He reluctantly answered and pressed the screen to his ear.

“Hello?”

“Your name is Daniel, right?” The voice asked. He felt like he recognised the voice, but he didn’t know from where.

“Yes?” He paused for a few seconds. “Who are you?”

“Well, my name’s not important.” He explained. “But, do you know camp Campbell?” He asked. “Camp, middle of Sleepy Peak, it’s pretty sh*t.”

Daniel paused. “...yes.” 

“You had a conversation with Zeemug or whatever his name was.”

Daniel sighed. “Xemüg.” He corrected the stranger.

“Whatever.” He replied. “Look the point is.. that wasn’t Xemüg.” 

Daniel paused. He shook his head. “No, no.” He said. “It was.”

“It was the kids who faked it.” 

Daniel looked at the phone. “Why should I believe you?” 

“If you don’t you’ll never complete your mission for Xemüg.” He answered. “And if you ignore this and go back to enjoying Antarctica and getting frostbite or whatever you do there.” The stranger paused. “Then you’ll be going against your god.”

Daniel eyes widened as he stared out at the empty frozen landscape that stood outside. He was right. Plus, he would have no reason to lie about this. Would he? Daniel glanced at the book sitting on his lap. He couldn’t disrespect Xemüg. 

He spent his whole life trying to please him and he couldn’t give up now. He put his ear back to the phone. “Fine.” He said. “I’m going back there.” 

He stood up. 

“I can’t leave my work unfinished, can I?”

...

So he entered the airplane again and set a course towards the U.S. Towards Camp Camp. He started to think about who this mysterious stranger was and why they wanted to help. But, he couldn’t think about it now. Soon, he would be there.

He arrived near the camp site. In the forest. He smelled the slightly warm air. It was a nice change of temperature. Now that he thought about it. He had no idea how he would be able to stay In Antarctica for more than a week. The cold would definitely get to him after a while. Plus he couldn’t live in a tent forever.

He glanced along the brown barks covering the bottom of the tree when he saw it. A blur. Something blue. He couldn’t quite see what it belonged to, but he immediately knew who it was. 

Max. 

He glanced towards where it was, peeking from behind the trees. He recognised that blue hoodie anywhere. He seemed to be just wandering. No one with him. He walked behind him. He seemed so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice Daniel stalking him. 

He stopped. He was sure he heard breathing. He turned around and his eyes widened.

“Hello Max.”


End file.
